JP-A 2004-281100 discloses a connector of this type. The disclosed connector has an ejection mechanism which is referred to as a push-push type ejection mechanism, a two-stage ejection mechanism or a double click ejection mechanism. The ejection mechanism comprises a slider, a spring and a cam follower, which are individual parts. The slider is formed with a cam recess which has typically a heart-like shape. The spring urges the slider rearwards, while the slider is pushed forwards by an inserted card. The cam follower projects into the cam recess. The combination of the cam follower and the cam recess locks the slider in a forward position upon the slider is pushed forwards for the first time. When the slider is pushed forwards from its locking position for the second time, the ejection mechanism releases the slider to move it rearwards by using the spring's force so that the inserted card is also ejected rearwards.